shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Anderson
the smile Angelina is Alana Andersons twin sister shes different from alana she is close to her father and mother grandmother and her siblings shes friends with katelyn hampton bianca carter starla micheals she has a great realtionship with her twin sister alana Apperance angelina is most like her sister but differrent she wears shirts plaid jackets and jeans sometimes dresses and tunics she most often wears sneakers or converses but rarely high heels she has the smile of a angel Trivia *She is 14 seconds younger than alana *her fave disney princess is jasmine * shes love the 90 boy bands like nsync and backstreet boys *mandy moore is her role model *her celebrity crush is justin timberlake *she has a crush a on devon thomas *she used to have a crush on braydon trent * her facebook is angie anderson *her twitter is prettygirl190 *she follows her sister alana and her friends starla bianca jeremy and katelyn *she has 2,000 followers on twitter *her fave person in trhe world is her mother Connie Anderson * shes a part of the ALDC * shes a amazing dancer and singer *she played a prank on mackenzie * her fave food is sushi * her fave drink is iced tea or lemonade *she doesnt have a youtube channel or instagram * shes friends with Paige Hyland also Maddie Ziegler * she makes awesome brownies * her fave movie is tangled *her best dance is lyrical ballet or hip hop * shes usually on the middle top and straight line of the pyramid * she video chats with her father Mark Anderson after dance class and after competetions * she usually wins 1st or 2nd place * she hates tacos * she 904 tweets *her snapchat is princessangie145 *shes won over 90 trophies *she has won over 80 titles *she dressed up as tinkerbell for halloween *her fave color is neon purple * shes a big fan of jessica simpson *abby has yelled her once * abby says she has the angelina face right next to the starla face *''abby ''says she works hard on her dances *her fave bands are westlife ateens and otown *she was named after angelina jolie *she loves to read her fave book is harry potter and the half blood prince *her mother Connie Anderson said she was born to dance * she gets As Bs and A+ * Alana Anderson her twin is proud of her and supports her *like starla shes rarley at the bottom *her fave tv show is the simpsons *she won 1st place for her cry solo *she has 80 crowns Songs *us against the world by play * im gonna make you love me by play *Cry by Mandy Moore ( this was her first solo on Dance Moms It Up) *crush by mandy moore ( this was her 2nd solo) * he said she said by ashley tisdale *i cant help myself by nobodys angel Category:Recurring Characters Category:Twins Category:Females